Book  Man
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: Junior's POV. En la oscuridad de la Inconciencia, mientras el fuego abrazador, destruye todo a su paso, un niño llora... LavixAllen. Happy  B-Day Lavi! *3*


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LAVI! :D**

**Con una hora o dos de retraso, pero no me importa xD**

**Quiero que sepas que te amo *3* y también Allen 8D Y si supiera escribir lemon ese sería el regalo del frijolito *Q* **

El fic es _muchísimo_ más cursi y ñoño de lo que suena x/D aún así espero lo disfruten :3

_FLUFFY-POWA~!_ D

* * *

><p>Basado en el capítulo 122 del manga, pero siguiendo el canon del animé.<p>

_**_D. Gray-man_**_ y sus personajes pertenecen a **Katsura Hoshino**__. Este fanfic **no**__ tiene fines de lucro.__

* * *

><p><em>Nada<em>_._ Es lo único que se que alcanza a ver. O al menos eso quiere creer el niño.

Porque _nada_ es lo que entiende. Sólo ve sombras sobre sombras que nublan todas las respuestas. ¿Respuestas a qué? Eso tampoco lo sabe.

Curioso: antes todo parecía más fácil. Él _escogió_ ser un Bookman ¿no? Pues, sólo tenía que renunciar a su identidad, y corazón. No tenía que matar a nadie, ni debía pagar algún precio. A cambio tendría todos los conocimientos de la historia oculta. ¿Qué valor tendría un nombre cualquiera, o sentimientos mundanos en comparación? A los ojos del niño, ninguno. No había nada que perder ¿verdad?

Pero por supuesto, el niño sólo es eso: un _niño_. Nunca entendería la complejidad de un corazón. Sus sentimientos son puros, pero muy sencillos. Su querer, su soñar, su temer... Todo encuentra respuesta en cosas simples como dulces, juguetes y monstruos en la cama. Y no había nada en el mundo que este niño amase, más que la historia. Un amor puro, pero simple; _como los dulces o juguetes_.

Y porque era un amor simple, el niño no podía entender por qué al adulto le costaba tanto renunciar a su corazón. Después de cuarenta y ocho vidas, después de tantos años viendo guerra tras otra, debía ser imposible para el adulto sentir apego por los humanos. En especial si _no_ tenía corazón.

Eso es lo que menos entendía. Se supone que había renunciado a su corazón años atrás ¿verdad? No importaba cuánto tiempo se quedase en un mismo sitio, alguien sin corazón no sentiría algo por unas manchas de tinta. El mundo era un simple pergamino que debía ser llenado y registrado para la posteridad del clan Bookman. Tan sencillo como eso.

"_Entonces ¿por qué?" _

¿Por qué, en su guerra cuarenta y nueve tenía que echarlo todo a perder? ¿Por qué su última persona tenía tanto conflicto con su deber? Estaba echando todo su futuro con el clan por la borda. Ponía en riesgo su misión como cronista de la historia oculta, y no hacía nada para remediarlo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Es que ya no quería ser Bookman?

"_¿Por qué?"_

Todas las cuarenta y ocho misiones pasadas habían resultado sin problemas como este. Y es que a estas alturas esto _no_ debería haber pasado. Se supone que el adulto sabe más que el niño, lo horrible que son los humanos. Se supone que el adulto se adaptaría más fácil con la idea de desentenderse con las personas. Se supone que el adulto ya no tiene un corazón que se sienta involucrado con los registros.

¿Por qué entonces, le dolía tanto el pecho cuando pensaba en estos «exorcistas»? ¿Qué tenían ellos que los hacían tan diferentes?

"_¿Por qué, Lavi?"_

...

_Nada_. Es la única respuesta que el niño obtiene a sus preguntas.

Así, en medio de la oscuridad, el niño se sienta en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre las rodillas. El charco de agua, de más o menos veinte centímetros de profundidad, le moja los pantalones, parte de la ruana y los extremos de su larga bufanda. Pero el niño no se preocupa por la humedad de sus ropas. En ese momento, lo más importante es tratar de calmar los sollozos que escapan de sus labios.

Porque cuando no sabe qué más hacer, el niño sólo consigue llorar.

Pero él _no_ es un niño cualquiera. Él es el sucesor de Bookman. Los Bookman _no_ tienen corazón. Por lo tanto, los Bookman _no_ pueden llorar.

...

― ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

La pregunta fantasmal asusta al niño, levantando de un brinco su cabeza hacia el frente. Lágrimas delatoras caen copiosamente por su cara, y su único ojo ya está enrojecido de tanto llorar. Pero a pesar de la densa oscuridad, y de lo cristalina que se ha vuelto su visión, sabe perfectamente de dónde y de _quién_ vino la pregunta. Después de todo, se trataba de él mismo.

Poco a poco las sombras de la Inconciencia se van despejando, sólo lo suficiente para mostrar al cuerpo inmóvil que se va desvaneciendo lentamente a sus pies. Este sujeto tiene su misma cabellera rojiza, y su visión se ve limitada por el parche que ocupa el lugar de su ojo derecho, al igual que el niño. El color esmeralda en el iris de sus ojos, es una cualidad que también comparten los dos seres que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Ese sujeto era el adulto. Su alias número cuarenta y nueve, conocido como _«Lavi»_. Y también la persona que le formuló la pregunta, con una sonrisa que se podía apreciar a la perfección, a pesar de que la mitad de su rostro estaba sumergido en el charco.

No había malicia alguna. Era una sonrisa torpe y melancólica que no insinuaba más de lo que parecía. Aún así, el niño le mira molesto, y no puede evitar dedicarle un puchero al adulto.

― ¡¿C-cómo quieres que entienda? ― El niño quiere gritar, pero su voz resquebrajada se lo impide. Esto sólo le provoca más coraje. ― _Tú_ eres... ¡Estás actuando muy extraño! _Lavi..._ ― El dolor, que _no_ debería sentir, es tangible en cada una de sus palabras. ― Tú sólo eres una parte de mí... Se supone que piensas como Bookman, no como un soldado. ― Su boca se frunce cuando suena su nariz mocosa por el llanto. ― ¡¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño cuando se trata de _ese_ chico?

La pregunta temblorosa hace eco en la oscuridad. Más sombras se despejan para mostrar a otro cuerpo inerte en el charco. A diferencia del adulto de cabello rojo, este se encuentra boca-arriba, y aun con su cabeza desintegrada, todavía se aprecian unas hebras de cabello blanco como la nieve. Su contextura es más pequeña que la del adulto, pero sigue aparentando mayor edad que el niño. El cadáver permanece ignorante del agua que va hundiendo su cuerpo lentamente.

A todas estas, «Lavi» sólo ríe.

― ¿Te refieres a _Allen_? ― Por alguna razón la mención de ese nombre despierta algo extraño en el interior del niño. Hace segundos que había dejado de llorar, aunque su cara permanecía enrojecida.

―... Él sólo es _tinta_... ― Apenas logra decir. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto esa afirmación? ―... No tiene nada que ver conmigo... ― Es tan extraño que sus propias palabras lo lastimen. Pero aún así, continúa: ― Si él... Si _él_ muere ahora o después... _no es mi problema..._

¿Ahora por _qué_ llora? Las nuevas lágrimas que corren por el ojo del niño tienen un motivo diferente; el dolor persistente en su pecho le da esa impresión. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que dijo?

Lavi suelta una risa cansada

― Te equivocas... ― Suena agotado, pero aún así no borra su sonrisa. ― Allen no es _sólo_ tinta... Al menos no lo es _para ti_.

El niño se molesta. El adulto está hablando raro otra vez. ¡Cómo odia _no_ entender nada!

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― El niño trata de sonar desafiante. Debe hacerlo, si quiere respuestas. ― «Yo» quemé a ese chico frente a «tus» ojos. «Yo» lo estuve golpeando y lastimando allá afuera. ― El dolor en su pecho aumenta. _¿Por qué?_ ― Él y sus amigos están sufriendo por «mi» causa. ― Avergonzado de su cara llorosa, el niño destapa un brazo de la ruana para limpiarse las lágrimas y mocos de su carita. ¿Acaso se siente culpable por lo que dice? ¿Acaso se siente culpable por lo que _hizo_?

¿Por qué _culpable_? Ese chico, _«Allen Walker»_... Sólo era tinta. Tinta que resultaba ser más densa de lo normal. Pero no por eso era especial... ¿Verdad?

Lavi sonríe.

― Tú lo amas. ― No está dudándolo. El tono en que pronuncia esa sentencia es muy convincente, tanto así que el niño se pone nervioso.

―... ¿A qué te refieres? ― La pregunta sale temerosa. El niño no está seguro de si no entiende, o si no _quiere_ entender. Aún así no deja de ver al adulto al ojo.

― Tú amas a _Allen_ ― Responde con calma, pero firme y sin titubeos. Definitivamente _no_ es una pregunta. El adulto suena muy seguro de lo que dice. Y eso lo pone más nervioso.

― D-... ¡Deja de llamar su nombre! ― El ojo visible se mantiene cerrado fuertemente mientras grita esa petición. La desesperación se manifiesta infantilmente en un nuevo llano.

― ¿Por qué? ― No hay malicia en su voz. Sólo curiosidad. ― ¿Te sientes raro al escucharlo?

― ¡¿Y tú que sabes? ― llora en histeria. ― Tú... «Tú» _sólo_ eres una parte de «mí» ― El niño no se cansa de reafirmar eso una y otra vez. Pero los sollozos que se le escapan entre oración y palabra hacen muy difícil su elocuencia.

Gran parte del cuerpo de Lavi ha desaparecido. Sólo queda parte de su torso, y parte de su cabeza. Aún así, sigue hablando con el niño. Quiere hacerle entender. Quiere ayudarle. _Quiere salir de ahí._

Y por eso, sigue sonriendo.

― Otra vez te equivocas... ― Es sólo un niño después de todo. Es normal que los niños se asusten cuando no saben qué está pasando; prefieren echarle la culpa a los monstruos de la cama. Por eso, el adulto decide que lo mejor es explicarle todo de frente y sin rodeos. ― «Tú» y «yo» somos la misma persona: somos «Lavi». ― Nuevamente, el niño cesó su llanto, y ahora sólo puede estar sorprendido. ¡Por fin una respuesta! Una que otra gotita de lágrima quedó olvidada a la orilla de su ojo, pero eso no le importa. Decide guardar silencio para escuchar lo que tiene que decir el adulto: ― Y «Lavi» ama a _Allen Walker..._

...

Eso no podía ser verdad. El niño era un aprendiz de Bookman. Los Bookman no tienen sentimientos. ¿Amor? Eso estaba prácticamente prohibido por el clan. Y el niño era alguien dispuesto a seguir toda regla del clan para convertirse en Bookman.

_No podía amar a Allen Walker..._

El niño baja su mirada hasta sus pies. Era una respuesta, sí. Pero no era la que quería.

―... Eso es imposible... ― Refuta el niño.

― Sabes que es cierto... ― Insiste el adulto.

― Él sólo es _tinta_. ― Afirma una vez más.

― Esa _tinta_ te hace _sentir_, ¿no?...

...

El niño vuelve a mirar a al adulto... O lo que queda de él. Gran parte de su torso ha sido borrado, y sólo quedan los hombros y mitad del rostro. Aún así, la calidez de su mirada no lo abandona. Y tampoco su sonrisa.

― Te duele el pecho cuando piensas en él, ¿verdad? ― El adulto parece leer sus pensamientos, pero es de esperarse: después de todo, los dos son «Lavi» ― Eso es porque «tú» quemaste a Allen. Lo quemaste aquí, y lo lastimaste afuera. ― Por primera vez, el niño se atreve a dirigir su mirada hacia el cadáver sin cabeza que sigue inmóvil. Y aunque no lo admitió en voz alta, el recuerdo de su cabeza siendo incinerada por causa suya le revuelve el estómago.

_Entonces, sí era culpa..._

― ¿Por qué...? ― El niño todavía no está del todo claro. ― ... ¿Qué tiene _él_ que lo hace diferente? ― Ahora es el adulto quien no entiende. El niño piensa, entonces, en reformular la pregunta: ―... ¡¿Por qué _esa_ tinta me hace sentir _así_? ― El adulto no puede verlo, pero debajo de su ruana, el niño agarra la parte de su blusa que posa en su pecho, y aprieta fuertemente el trozo de tela en un puño.

El adulto no puede ver, pero sabe que al niño sigue adolorido. Vuelve a sonreír

― ¿«Por qué lo amo»? ¿Eso quieres decir? ― Hay una reacción diferente en el chico: desvía la mirada lo más lejos que puede del adulto y del cadáver, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de calmar el calor de sus mejillas. Se ha avergonzado al escuchar _esa_ palabra.

"_Lindo"_ Es lo que opina el adulto.

― Lo siento... Pero no te sabría decir. ― Frustración. Es lo que se lee ahora en el rostro del niño. ― Simplemente pasó... Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba llorando su pérdida, cuando pensé que había muerto...

El tiempo se le acaba: su hombro derecho ya ha desaparecido, y a juzgar por lo borroso que se ve el niño frente a él, presiente que gran parte de su cara también se ha ido.

― Supongo que debemos averiguarlo. Dependerá de «ti» a partir de ahora. ― Ahora es sorpresa lo que se ve en rostro del menor. El adulto sigue sonriendo, pero esta es una sonrisa apenada. Una apología. ― Ya me tengo que ir... Deberías salir de aquí también.

― ¡Espera! ― Ya no queda casi nada del adulto. El niño se asusta. No quiere quedarse sólo. Todavía falta saber algo más: ― ¡¿Cómo hago para averiguarlo?

― _¡Lavi!_

Un grito retumba en toda la Inconciencia, llamando la atención del niño. Un grito que prende un rayo de luz cegadora, que se posa cual reflector sobre el niño. Un grito lleno de angustia, que pone a bailar irremediablemente al corazón del niño.

Un grito que llama desesperadamente el nombre del niño; el nombre del adulto; el nombre de los dos. _Su_ nombre.

― _¡Lavi!_

Los dos saben muy bien quién está gritando. Conocen esa voz perfectamente. Sólo una persona causaría sensaciones tan extrañas en el interior del niño. Y ese pensamiento le causa una inexplicable felicidad.

― _¡LAVI!_

El grito se escucha más fuerte. Más cerca. Más _real_. El niño traga aire y lo mantiene. La sangre se acumula en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un carmín intenso. Siente un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón late aceleradamente como loco. ¿Por qué se siente así? Sólo es un _nombre_.

― Se siente bien verdad. ― La voz del adulto se escucha como un eco lejano ahora. De su cuerpo ya no queda nada, pero todavía le queda tiempo para una última sugerencia. ― Deberías llamar su nombre... Te gustará.

― ¡Pero...! ― El niño se da cuenta de dos cosas: una, que hacía rato se encontraba parado bajo el rayo de luz. Y otra que el adulto ya no estaba la vista en ningún lado. Estaba sólo... Bueno, si contaba el cadáver que seguía estable en el agua, no estaba estrictamente sólo, pero aún así...

― ¡LAVI~! ― De alguna manera el grito logra penetrar la Inconciencia. Se puede escuchar fuerte y claro, como si esa persona estuviera en frente de él. Ahora es cuando el niño cae en cuenta de dónde viene el llamado. Dirige su mirada hacia arriba, siguiendo el rayo de luz.

Ve una silueta que desciende lentamente. Una silueta que le tiene una mano salvadora. Una mano blanca y plateada que espera por el niño para sacarlo de la oscuridad. El niño quiere dejar de pensar por un momento. Ya no quiere estar en la oscuridad. Quiere ir a la luz que ilumine las respuestas que faltan.

"_Quiero estar cerca..."_

Acepta la mano en la suya propia. El agarre se hace más fuerte y levanta al niño por los aires. Lo último que reconoce es la calidez de un abrazo protector, antes de que la luz encandile toda su visión...

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_Así, mientras el niño cae dormido,_

_El fuego e__n las cenizas encierra el aire, poco a poco...»_

_«__Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo»_ Yumi Morita Kusakari

* * *

><p>Lo primero que advierte al recobrar la conciencia, es el calor insufrible que le inunda el cuerpo. Bueno, eso es de esperarse cuando lo único que te rodea son llamaradas de fuego ardiente en grandes cantidades. Abre el ojo lentamente, conciente de su vista entumecida. Parpadea un par de veces para el enfoque de su visión, y lo primero que ve son sus manos apretando fuertemente el mango del Martillo Cambiante. Dirige la mirada hacia sus pies, y reconoce con claridad el Sello de Fuego generado por su Inocencia.<p>

"_Ya veo... __Esto es obra mía"_

El calor es demasiado, aún para el pelirrojo de iris verde. Un poco más y puede considerarse un Lavi _frito_, en todo el sentido literal de la palabra. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado? Lo último que recuerda es una pelea contra todos sus amigos vueltos _zombies_ (o algo así), en medio de un pozo lleno de sarcófagos abiertos o rotos. Y luego Allen...

_... "__¡Allen...!"_

Rápidamente, vuelve a levantar su cabeza para encarar a la persona frente suyo. Un muchacho de cabello incoloro, que porta una máscara de antifaz, y una capa blanca y plateada de cuello emplumado. Su brazo izquierdo está desactivado, lo que le da la libertad de sostener con ambas manos, y de igual manera, la Inocencia de Lavi. El mayor no puede descifrar la expresión del chico, pero no hace falta pensarlo mucho para deducir que está muy concentrado en lo que sea que pretenda que hacer, para darse cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo sobre su persona.

Pero a pesar del peligro de muerte que están experimentando, Lavi no puede evitar sentirse feliz por la cercanía del exorcista inglés.

"_«Tú lo amas... »"_

El panda se molestará mucho si llega a descubrir lo que él acaba de aceptar. Tampoco que él mismo estuviese cómodo con la idea de tener un corazón; después de todo lo que ha experimentado, decidió añadir «Sentimientos Encontrados» a su lista de temores más grandes. Aún así, ya tomó una decisión, y es muy tarde para arrepentirse ahora. En estos momentos lo único que quiere es saber más de la persona que le ha cautivado totalmente.

"_«Deberías llamar su nombre...»"_

― ... ¿_Allen_...? ― No es la primera vez que le llama de ese modo tan informal. De hecho, su relación ha sido así desde el instante en que Lavi puso un pie en la habitación de un malherido exorcista de quince años, en Alemania. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan... _diferente_ en esta ocasión? ¿Será porque lo decía con nuevos sentimientos? Talvez.

Lo importante de todo esto es que el aludido reaccionó a su nombre, y apenas elevó su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, su antifaz se acomodó en la nuca del menor. Una expresión de miedo fue reemplazada inmediatamente por una de alivio. La marca violeta que indicaba el control de Road Kamelot sobre su amigo había desaparecido. Ahora era el verdadero «Lavi» quien le hablaba.

El verdadero «Lavi» suicida que ocasionó todo este desastre.

― ¡Idiota~! ― Francamente, el pelirrojo no se esperaba ese saludo de bienvenida. Pero a juzgar por el lío en el que se encontraban actualmente, talvez sí se lo merece. ― ¡¿Qué pretendías, pedazo de menso? ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡¿Quieres matarnos del susto a mí y a Lenalee? ¡Estás de locos...! ― No puede evitar los insultos que escapan sin decoro de su boca. Pero es que estaba muy asustado momentos atrás. Pensó que había perdido a su amigo para siempre. A su amigo quien ha estado luchando a su lado, apoyándole constantemente desde que se conocieron. Al tonto pelirrojo que siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa en tiempos de depresión. A su amigo a quien quería de una forma incomparable, y quien provocaba dolor en su pecho cuando sentía que peligraba. ― ... Estas loco, Lavi.

Así es: Lavi está loco. Está loco por pensar en lo _adorable_ que se ve su querido garbanzo cuando le escupe esos insultos. Está loco, por pensar en lo _hermosos_ que se ven esos ojos azules que le miran con determinación, y con ese brillo extra que le añade las lágrimas de coraje que no quieren salir. Está loco por pensar en lo _melodioso_ que suena su nombre en la boca del menor. Y está loco por dejar que la persona más preciada para él se preocupara tanto, y lo hiciera sufrir.

― ¡Lavi~! ¡Reacciona de una vez! ― Cierto: todavía están en llamas. Mal momento para distraerse. Si quiere tener tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos después, primero debe salir de esta.

― Jeje, lo siento ― Se disculpa lo mejor que puede. ¡Rayos! no se había dado cuenta de lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo, hasta que intentó sonreír. ― La verdad es que no se qué está pasando. ― Esto es serio. Los dragones de fuego están destruyendo todo a su paso, y por alguna razón están fuera del control de Lavi. ― Me temo que no se qué puedo hacer...

― ¡Por eso eres un idiota! ... _Lavi_ ― _Okay,_ Allen tiene derecho a estar molesto... Pero ese tonito en que pronunció su nombre es algo sospechoso. ¿Qué planea Allen Walker? Ese rubor en sus mejillas no apareció de la nada _sólo_ por el calor del fuego. Será que–

La sensación de unos labios contra los suyos lo saca de cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta de cualquier cosa, Allen le estaba besando, y no parecía _para nada_ estar vacilando en ello. Más bien, Lavi juraría que está disfrutando del momento. Otra vez su corazón late aceleradamente, pero es más como una danza de la victoria que un ataque de nervios. Sí... Podría decirse que... Le _gusta_...

"_«¿'Por qué lo amo'?__ ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir»"_

Ahora no quiere pensar. Se siente demasiado bien en estos momentos como para pensar en las consecuencias. Con la misma determinación que mostró Allen, Lavi le corresponde el beso. Puede sentir como el otro sonríe en medio del acto. Así que el mismo se permite imitar tal acción.

La capa del Payaso Coronado se extiende imponentemente y rodea al par de exorcistas que se encuentran sobre el Sello de Fuego. Al asegurarse de que están completamente protegidos, es cuando comienza a los dragones descontrolados, y fosiliza el fuego que acaba con el lugar.

"_«Simplemente pasó__...»"_

* * *

><p><em>«<em>_... Hice una promesa... Tú ganas esta ronda._

_Lavi... __Bookman Junior»_

Road Kamelot,_ Noche__ 122_

* * *

><p>Duele respirar. Y las quemaduras y moretones en todo su cuerpo no ayudan a la situación.<p>

Aún así, necesita aire. El fuego absorbió gran parte del oxígeno que les quedaba cuando quedaron encerrados en el fósil. Además, había otro _obstáculo_ que le impidió respirar en ese momento. Un Obstáculo de cabellera blanca y ojos celestes, si es por se específicos.

Dicho obstáculo se encuentra a su lado, tumbado boca-arriba buscando lo mismo que el pelirrojo: _aire_.

Duele respirar. Pero más extraño que eso, es el hecho de que apenas segundos atrás estuvieron a punto de morir por su propio descuido. Su respiración todavía es pesada y lenta, pero ahora por lo menos se puede dar un tiempo para suspirar.

― _Huf_... _Estoy vivo_ ― Su voz jamás había sonado tan horriblemente ronca. Y su garganta nunca había dolido tan horriblemente como ahora. Una vez más: talvez se lo merecía.

― _¡¿Algún problema con eso?_ ― La voz de Allen también suena horrible. Pero es chistoso. Probablemente él piensa lo mismo de la suya.

Sus respiraciones se van apaciguando con el pasar de los segundos, hasta reducirse a simples suspiros. El beso sigue latente en los recuerdos del mayor. Ladea su cabeza para contemplar a la persona que tiene a su lado, y saca su sonrisa picarona de siempre... La cara le duele horrores, pero vale la pena.

― Oye... «_Eso_» fue arriesgado... Allen. ― El aludido igualmente voltea su cabeza para encarar al pelirrojo. Su expresión neutral se mantiene, hasta que advierte la intención de la sonrisa de Lavi. El énfasis específico con que hizo en su afirmación fue rápidamente captada por el cerebro del menor, y la sangre invadió sus mejillas al tiempo que pelaba los ojos como platos.

― ¡¿Y que hay de ti? ― Su voz sigue sonando chistosa. Y esa cara de vergüenza es muy linda, si le preguntan a Lavi. Ya que están bien alejados de la muerte, se puede permitir esos pensamientos triviales con calma. ― Pedazo de loco pirómano.

― _Ja_... ― Su risa sale cansada de su garganta irritada. No puede evitar sentir nada más que calma en esos momentos. Pareciera por fin, que estuviese en paz consigo mismo.

Con un poco de dificultad, levanta ligeramente la cabeza y advierte la mano izquierda de Allen que está a su disposición. Con una sonrisa, decide tomar esa mano oscurecida entre la suya, acariciando la parte de atrás con su pulgar. Una caricia tierna y cálida que, a pesar de sentirse bien, saca fuera de base al dueño del brazo deforme.

― La-...¿Lavi? ― Está apenado. Se le nota. Ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas lo traiciona demasiado. _"Lindo"_.

Lavi sonríe. Una sonrisa cálida, como la que recibía en su Inconciente.

― Hay que hablar de esto con más calma... Cuando volvamos a la Orden, será. ― Espera un asentimiento tímido por parte del de cabello incoloro, y continúa: ― Probablemente el viejo me regaño por esto... Pero... ― Guía su mirada hacia arriba, mirando un cielo inexistente, apretando ligeramente el agarre de la mano de su _«amigo»_ ― ... Ahora mismo me siento muy bien.

Y es que sí: estaba conciente de los problemas que contraerían esta decisión. Sabía que era una elección peligrosa, y ponía en riesgo toda su razón de ser en este mundo. Esta cosa en su interior... Este corazón... Los sentimientos que tenía para ofrecer eran toda una experiencia nueva y excitante. Se sentía bien... Y todo gracias a Allen: el responsable de despertar a un corazón dormido con ganas de vivir.

Porque Allen Walker luchaba por amor. No le gustaban las batallas, pero sus sentimientos por salvar a los humanos y a los akumas eran tan genuinos, que lo hacían brillar con una luz propia

Una luz tan brillante que podría desaparecer.

"_«Supongo que debemos averiguarlo... »"_

Será una tarea difícil. Pero al parecer las respuestas ya están más cerca de su alcanza.

― Sí... Yo también... ― La voz sutil del joven de quince años resuena suavemente en los oídos del pelirrojo.

Lavi vuelve a encarar a Allen.

Y a todas estas_... Allen sonríe_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahí lo tienen... <em><strong>Super Cliché<strong>_ xD jamás creí que llegaría a usar esa canción... Pero bueno... Ya soy una más del montón xD

Esta es la pendejada más extraña que he escrito en mi vida o_o Pensé que sería más fácil versionar un capítulo en BL, pero creo que una vez más sobre-estimé mi intelecto promedio... -.- _  
><em>

Pero _JOJOJO~_ ¡Un nuevo record personal! :D Escribí todo un one-shot en día y medio, _Yay~!_ w

(_Psst_... háganme feliz, y lean ese "Yay~" como lo diría Komui 8D _pretty plz_ *w*)

Ni p*ta idea de quién es el seme, no pregunten xD Todo es tan confuso ._. No se si se entendió algo, pero ... _Anyway,_ ustedes me dicen... me diran, _¿verdad?_ . (¡Quiero saber! Dx)

Ajem... Ya tengo que dormir =_=

...

**Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, corrección, crítica, ETECÉ, via review :)** _¡Cuídense~!_ ;P

¡Y Gracias Por Leer! *o*


End file.
